The present invention relates to a filter element for an extractor hood.
Filter elements, especially filter cassettes, are used in extractor hoods to separate contaminants, especially grease particles, from the vapor which is sucked through the extractor hood. The filter cassettes are attached in a detachable manner to the extractor hood, so that they can be separated from the extractor hood to allow cleaning. To enable the removal of the contaminants deposited on the filter to be simplified, a filter element is proposed for example in JP 05293318A, in which a film coating, for example a silicon resin film, is applied to a filter laminate. The filter laminate in this case consists of a layer of unwoven metal fibers which is pressed between two expanded metal layers.
The disadvantage of this filter element lies in the fact that the filter characteristics of the filter element can be adversely affected in the coating of the laminate, since the coating is applied both to the expanded metal layers and also to the metal fiber layer lying between them.
The object of the invention is thus to create a filter element that is simple to clean and in which the filter characteristic can be explicitly set.